Sueño
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Junto a la muerte vino el sueño, un sueño plagado de pasado y futuro. Un sueño imbuido de sus más profundos anhelos. Un sueño en el que estaba Spock. Un sueño que le hizo olvidar que moría. Situado durante Star Trek Into Darkness, en la muerte de Jim.


**Sueño.**

**Disclaimer:** Star Trek no me pertenece.

**Nota**: Situado durante el final de Into Darkness.

* * *

><p>Lo último que recuerda Jim antes de caer en los brazos de la muerte es a Spock. A Spock llorando como jamás creyó que lo vería llorar. Y recuerda haber llorado también y haber estado más aterrado delo que estuvo en Tarsus IV. Y es extraño, muy extraño.<p>

También recuerda haber preguntado por _"nuestra nave"_. Porque la Enterprise, piensa mientras el rostro de Spock se difumina, era de ambos, de Spock y de Jim. Es en lo único que puede usar el nuestro, pues nunca habrá un nuestro más allá de la Enterprise, se dice con amargura.

No habrá un _"nuestro hogar"_; _"nuestra cama"_; _"nuestro aniversario"_; _"nuestra canción"_; _"nuestra película"_… No lo habrá, se repite, porque Spock no le ama; o tal vez sí, pero ha sido demasiado cobarde como para preguntar y por ello el _nuestro_, el _nosotros_ muere. Se desvanece entre sus dedos que tratan de tomar la mano de Spock a través del cristal que les separa cual burla cruel.

Recuerda, cómo en un halo de magia marchita, la pregunta más desesperada que ha hecho en la vida. Un vago intento, piensa después—cuando despierte en la camilla—de declararse a Spock sin que este lo sepa.

Pero, ¿qué más da guardar un secreto más?

—¿Puedes entender por qué volví a por ti? ¿Por qué no pude dejarte morir?

—Porque somos amigos.

Y asentir, cree haber asentido derrotado y esperanzado al mismo tiempo. Amigos, solo amigos, se repite con amargura y felicidad, y es triste porque quiere a Spock más que como un amigo pero saber que Spock lo considera su amigo y que llora por él es suficiente.

Es más que suficiente.

Es un regalo, un milagro.

_«En cierta forma,»_ susurra una voz burlona en su cabeza, _«te lo mereces, porque te alegraste cuando Uhura te dijo que estaban peleados; porque no quisiste que se arreglaran.»_

Pero en tu defensa susurras que no todo es culpa tuya. El amor es dar y pedir, es derroche y egoísmo. Y a ti, piensas, te han querido tan poco y has podido querer a tan pocas personas que cuando Spock llegó a tu vida no lo quisiste dejar marchar.

Cuando supiste que te habías enamorado, piensas, ya era demasiado tarde para impedirlo.

Habías quedado atrapado cual insecto en una telaraña. Y no querías desprenderte de esa telaraña…

Pero Spock piensa que sois amigos y _vuestra_ nave estaba a salvo. El _nuestro_ no corre peligro. La tripulación está bien, la Tierra está bien, Bones está bien, Scotty, Uhura, Sulu y Chekov están bien, _él_ está bien. Y es aterrador, piensas, que el simple hecho de que Spock esté bien ya sea más relajante que el resto de la Enterprise.

Aterrador y maravillosos, piensas—pensarás en la camilla—porque una sola persona puede hacerte feliz y enloquecer al mismo tiempo.

Y para culminar tu triste dicha ella, la Enterprise, el _nuestro_, está a salvo y de pronto no sientes tanto miedo mientras te pierdes en los ojos chocolates de Spock.

Ojos tan llenos de emociones como el mar.

Ojos que tratas de memorizar para llenar a tu corazón de la sensación más mágica que conoces; para recordar hasta el final que lo quieres a él y a sus orejas puntiagudas; a él y su dichosa—encantadora—forma de sacarte quicio.

Y aunque Jim desea decirle que está bien, que no pasa nada, su voz no sale. Su voz se deshace en una espiración que rebota contra el cristal que lo separa de Spock y huye hasta el corazón de la Enterprise, susurrando palabras de amor contra su núcleo.

Palabras que se arrepintió de no decirle, palabras que se jura decirle cuando despierte en la camilla del hospital—pero eso ocurrirá después y Jim aún no lo sabe. Spock tampoco lo sabe—.

La Muerte saluda a Jim antes de que se de cuenta y se lo lleva lejos. Tan lejos que no recordará nuca el camino que trató de enseñarle.

Recuerda Iowa, recuerda los campos de maíz, la tierra, el cielo... recuerda las lágrimas de su madre, los gritos de Frank y las escapadas de Sam. Recuerda las estrellas y el vacío; recuerda el día que su madre le tomó de la mano y le dijo que debía ir a las estrellas.

Recuerda el día que le dejó con promesas que ambos sabían que jamás cumplirían.

Después estaba el aislamiento, el constante reto de Sam hacía Frank, el olor a alcohol y los improperios de Sam hacia Frank. Luego estaba la escapada definitiva, la ruptura que nunca había terminado de arreglar con Sam.

Recuerda el _"No puedo ser un Kirk aquí"_. Recuerda haberle mirado y haber querido gritarle _"¡¿qué demonios es un Kirk?!"._

¿Qué eran su madre y Sam aparte de melancolía y ganas de huir? ¿Qué era ser un Kirk sino significaba abandonar?

Abandonar como lo estaban haciendo con él.

Y si eso, si abandonar y huir, significaba ser un Kirk Jim se negaba a ser hijo de su padre. Se negaba a abandonar.

Se negaba a vivir atormentado por fantasmas del pasado.

Después estaba el coche, el maldito coche del padre que no estaba. El maldito coche que Frank pretendía quedarse.

Se lo había llevado y lo había estrellado, lo había lanzado por un precipicio igual que había arrojado su intento de ser un niño bueno. Había sentido la sangre corriendo contra sus oídos, surcando sus venas a una velocidad de vértigo; había sentido el corazón latiendo contra su pecho, fiero e indomable como el de un animal; y había sentido su cerebro zumbando y despierto como jamás lo había sentido.

Se había sentido vivo.

Vivo como jamás creyó sentirse en la pequeña granja de Iowa.

Entonces estaba la paliza de Frank. No era la primera vez que le pegaba pero jamás se lo dijo a su madre. Jamás se lo dijo a nadie realmente.

A veces, pensaba, le hubiera gustado decírselo a Bones; o a Spock. Sobre todo a Spock. Porque él también entendía que era ser menospreciado por otros.

Recuerda que su madre, tras hablar con Frank, había decidido llevarlo a Tarsus IV junto a unos parientes.

—Te vendrá bien Jim, será lo mejor.

Jim le había mirado: ropa negra (siempre llevaba ropa negra), cabello rubio recogido en un moño alto, labios pintados de rosa, ojos azules apagados y salpicados de rojo... y había callado, había asentido en silencio y tomado la frágil sonrisa de su madre.

Tan frágil, pensó, como un corazón.

—Te veré en breve, iré a verte.

Y Jim había tomado la mentira de su madre con una sonrisa falsa, disimulando que la mejilla hinchada y el ojo morado había sido el resultado de saltar del coche—había sido Frank—. Winona tomó la sonrisa de Jim y su mentira: _"te estaré esperando"_; porque ambos sabían la verdad.

Pero a veces la verdad es tan dura que era mejor vivir una mentira…

Tarsus resultó la calma antes de la tempestad. Fue dulce al principio como una tarde de primavera y amarga después como la muerte.

Tarsus fue el infierno. El llorar en silencio y el correr, el arrastrarse como ratas y robar como delincuentes. Fue huir y odiar, temer y perder. Fue un mazazo que le arrebató la inocencia, la esperanza, los sueños, la confianza y el creer.

Fue el golpe que le hizo arrojar el amor que sentía por las estrellas y que le impulsó a huir y huir, sin saber a dónde ir.

Pero entonces, como surgido de un delirio, estaba de pronto en la Academia y Bones estaba ahí. No había demonios ni fantasmas, no había sombras gigantescas ni orden de muerte. Solo estaban los días tranquilos de la Academia.

Y luego estaba la Enterprise, las estrellas y Spock. Estaba el momento en el que había descubierto que estaba enamorado.

No había sido un momento espectacular, de hecho había sido realmente estúpido ahora que lo pensaba. Pero esta allí, y le había sorprendido como una leve llovizna.

Había sido jugando al ajedrez. Había sido mientras hablaban. Había sido sorpresivo y radiante. Había sido la primavera tras el largo invierno. Había sido la sonrisa más encantadora que podía recordar. Había sido una simple sonrisa, pero había desatado todo una cadena de pensamientos inesperados.

Había sido el _clic_ que encendió su bombilla.

Ojalá, ojalá le hubiera dicho la verdad; pero ya era tarde. Era realmente tarde.

Por ello se limitó a pensar en el tal vez; en la idea del _nuestro_. Una idea que le parecía tan frágil como un deseo, y que había atesorado y cuidado con esmero, asegurándose de que floreciera lo más fuerte posible.

Y la Enterprise, que aún volaba, era la prueba de ese _nuestro_, de ese sueño que Jim había atesorado con sumo cuidado. Era la prueba de que existía algo, un vínculo material, entre él y Spock.

_«Si existieran los deseos,»_ pensó con tristeza, _«si fuese portador de una segunda oportunidad me gustaría poder decirte que te amo…»_

Y en mitad de un suspiro de lamentación mental miles de millones de imágenes estallaron tras sus parpados cerrados. La voz de Pike retándolo a ser mejor, la voz de Spock diciendo _"nuestra nave"_; los ojos de Spock rogándole que se quedara con él, que hiciera un milagro—aunque supiera que los milagros no existían—.

Entonces estaba en una habitación blanca—en la camilla—y Bones parloteaba y parloteaba y Jim deseaba abrazarle con fuerza. Porque estaba vivo y Bones tan bien.

—No he sido yo solo…

Y Spock, entonces se percataba de Spock. Y Jim quiso llorar entonces, quiso abrazarle y besarle, quiso decirle que sentía haberle preocupado y quiso gritarle _"¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió enfrentarte a Khan solo?!"._ Quiso decirle que le amaba más de lo que jamás había amado a nadie y que, por muy extraño que sonara, no le aterraba ese sentimiento.

Pero cualquier idea murió cuando Spock le sonrió, cuando se quedó allí aunque Bones le gritó doce veces seguida:

—Maldito duende; llevas mirando a Jim desde que trajiste la sangre de Khan. No se va a ir a ningún lado, maldita sea. Soy doctor, no mago, no voy a transfórmalo en un conejo. Puedes estar calmado de una vez.

Pero Spock se rehusó y se quedó junto a Jim, se quedó junto a él mientras le miraba con sus expresivos ojos sacados de un sueño. Se quedó junto a Jim mientras le susurraba:

—Es _nuestra_ tarde libre.

_Nuestra_, de Spock y Jim y de nadie más. _Nuestra_ como la Enterprise. _Nuestra_ como el sueño que ambos compartían en silencio sin ser consciente de ello—hasta que finalmente confesaron el mayor secreto a voces existente—.

Porque desde el momento que Spock ayudó a Jim a incorporarse de la camilla y dar sus primeros pasos desde su "muerte" ambos supieron que el sueño del _nuestro_ era más real e infinito que las estrellas del espacio.

**Fin.**


End file.
